Front mount mowers typically have traction problems when operating on slopes. The front mower deck generally is supported on caster wheels and is pushed over the area to be mowed by the drive vehicle. When traveling up a slope, the center of gravity of the vehicle is shifted toward the rear. This shift reduces the weight on the front drive wheels and allows them to slip more easily. It is therefore desirable to lift a large portion of the mower weight from the caster wheels to shift the vehicle's center of gravity forward, thereby transferring weight to the drive wheels when traveling up a slope. To provide for even cutting, a small portion of the mower weight must be supported by the caster wheels so that they will remain in contact with the ground at all times.
When traveling down a slope, or when making sudden stops, the rear of the vehicle becomes light and unstable which results in a loss of steering control. When operating under these conditions, the forward shift of the vehicle's center of gravity is undesirable.
A conventional means of transfering the weight of a front mount mower to the drive vehicle is to interconnect the mower and the vehicle with springs. This approach has proved to be less than satisfactory, however, since the weight is transferred at all times, including times when conditions make the weight transfer undesirable. Another approach is to use a hydraulic lift with a valve to control the pressure. This solution is very costly and is generally considered economically impractical for the small front mounted mower.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved weight transfer control for a front mount mower.